The Voice Call Continuity (VCC) specification describes how a voice call can be maintained as a mobile device moves between a circuit switch network and a packet switch network. Within a standard VOIP call, the operation of the mobile devices are controlled by the IP infrastructure. However, within the VCC specification, calls to and from a mobile device in a circuit switch domain may become attached and detached from the IP domain. As the handset becomes attached and detached from wireless access points, such as a Wi-Fi hotspot, a notification is provided of the radio conditions to a VCC platform within the network from the handset. This enables circuit switch and IP switch callings to be originated and terminated in a transparent manner such that the call path is automatically transferred between domains. The points at which these calls become connected and disconnected would be of interest to a network service provider because they provide indications of dead spots or weaknesses within the network. Some manner for providing realtime information with respect to this information that is causing the mobile device to switch between the IP network and circuit switch network would be of great benefit to the service provider in the control and operation of their networks.